


Black and Blue

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: BDSM, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The best thing Adalbert remembers about Suzanne Julia was her honesty.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/gifts).



> Written with the prompt: Adalbert, Conrad, blue.

Sure, Adalbert can sit by a fire and chat with Conrad Weller about Suzanne Julia. He's made his peace with her memory.

Weller says some crap about Julia's goodness, about her service to the country and her sacrifice.

The best thing Adalbert remembers about Suzanne Julia was her honesty.

"Julia said she liked hitting people. When her father and my father talked about the engagement. She said I didn't have to try it, but she hoped I'd watch, because it was an important part of who she was."

Weller looks sceptical. He says, Julia was blind.

Adalbert snorts.

"Of course she was blind! That's why she tied me up to a cross, ran her hands from my bare neck to wrists to each foot and then took exactly the same number of steps back so that she knew exactly what she was hitting."

"You think you knew Suzanna Julia. You think you know who she was. You don't, Weller. I know that."

Because after twenty years, Adalbert's learned to trust his fiancée again. So, she didn't tell him she was going to die, didn't tell him about coming back as the Maou. She told Weller, and look how fucked up he is. Julia told Adalbert about everything else. Everyone else. She told him about training her adjunct. She would have told him about Weller.

"Because you're _still_ a chicken-shit liar when it comes to sex, Weller. Maybe Julia wanted to help you. But she sure as hell never fucked you."


End file.
